Love Walked In
by lovejag
Summary: Sequel to You'll Never Walk Alone, which can be found under my screenname. This will explain much of that story.


"Love Walked In"  
  
By Rita Widmer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JAG, and I don't own the song, "Loved Walked In" by George and Ira Gershwin.  
  
AN: Here's the sequel to "You'll Never Walk Alone." It should explain some of the first part. Feedback as always is loved and cherished. The original part can be found by clicking on my name at top.  
  
Nothing seemed to matter any more,  
  
Didn't care what I was headed for.  
  
With those quietly spoken words of you'll never walk alone, the tears start to form once more in my eyes. I'm afraid that I'm destined to always walk alone in a life without love. He may always watch over me, but my head tells me he doesn't love me.  
  
I lost the one person who never stopped loving me, and his was a different kind of love. Love from the only family I ever had, my uncle. Harm may think he has seen me at my worst, but my uncle has seen me 10 times worst. By the time, Uncle Matt and I walked away from Red Rock Mesa, he looked like he had fought World War III all by himself.  
  
I was the only enemy he had to fight, but the need for alcohol is a strong one when you are an alcoholic. The need overcoming you so strongly that nothing can stand in your way from getting it. This time I did have something in my way. My uncle and a large desert to travel on foot through to the nearest place where they sold alcohol.  
  
How many men would do that for a woman? Even a woman they loved with all their hearts.  
  
Time was standing still,  
  
No one counted till  
  
There came a knocking at the door.  
  
How long have I sat here in my wet clothes? For once, I've lost track of time. My own thoughts taking not only my mind, but my internal clock to the past.  
  
Even when I realize that time has gone by, I still don't try to change out of my clothes. A part of me even wonders why should I care about changing. I've allowed myself to fall back into that depression that had overcome me in the park. What will it take to get me out this time?  
  
Where is the Marine in me who would fight against this pain? My uncle took it all away from me. My will to fight, because I have no one going fight for me.   
  
The knock on the door startles me, and I look up to find him looking down at my still drenched clothes. The man who was there waiting for me in the park, and the man who was here waiting for me when I got home.  
  
Love walked right in and drove the shadows away ;  
  
Love walked right in and brought my sunniest day.  
  
I looked down at the dry clothes sitting next to me. Even with his watchful eyes, I still can't make a move towards those clothes. It's almost like the wet clothes remind me what I've lost.  
  
I don't want to look at him right now. It's too painful to know that the man in front of me can never love me like I love him. There's pressure on my hand, and then I feel little raindrops splashing on it. Where did that come from? I look down to see his hand holding mine. Finally I look up into his face. There are tears there.  
  
He's pleading with me to help myself. There's something else in his eyes, and I feel rush as I realize what it is I'm seeing. My heart starts beating faster as truth awakens it. For the first time, I realize I'm never alone.  
  
One magic moment, and my heart seemed to know  
  
That love said "Hello !",  
  
Though not a word was spoken.  
  
There before me lay love in his sweet eyes. My heart jumps and stops for a moment. I have no idea what to do. Part of me wants to throw myself into his arms, and say thank you. Another part of me wants to shoo him out so I can change, and then throw myself into his arms.  
  
My head is finally grasping that I was wrong about his feelings for me. I had pushed him away when all along he wanted to be near me, but couldn't say the words. The words I needed so badly, I thought.  
  
Sometimes love comes slowly with time, and sometimes it hits you straight in the face, and says, "Hello!" He didn't need to say it for me to believe it.  
  
One look and I forgot the gloom of the past;  
  
One look and I had found my future at last.  
  
One look and I had found a world completely new,  
  
I shoo him out of the room, showing him my clothes so he knows I'm not pushing him away figuratively. I change my clothes quickly. I'm afraid this whole scene was a dream, and I'll wake up knowing that he doesn't love me.   
  
I walk out to the living room, and he's sitting on the couch. He gives me a slight smile as he sees me finally out of the wet clothes. There it is in his eyes once more. It's love! I want to scream it really loud, but all I can do is run into his arms. He happily agrees to my assault.   
  
I whisper in his ear 4 words, "Harm, I love you."  
  
When love walked in... with you. 


End file.
